1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to composite layers and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for conducting electrical energy using composite layers.
2. Background
Composite materials may be used to form structures for different types of objects. As used herein, a “composite material”, also referred to as a “composite”, comprises two or more different types of materials. These materials have different physical and/or chemical properties which may remain separate and distinct within the composite material.
A structure formed using one or more composite materials is referred to as a composite structure. Composite materials may be used to form composite structures for objects, such as, for example, without limitation, an aerospace vehicle, an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), a space shuttle, a watercraft, a land vehicle, an automobile, a building, an electromechanical device, armor, and other suitable types of objects.
In one illustrative example, one or more composite materials may be used to form a composite structure for use in an aircraft. The composite structure may be, for example, a skin panel for a wing or fuselage of the aircraft. A structure formed using composite materials may have an increased strength as compared to the same structure formed using other materials, such as, for example, metal. Further, a structure formed using composite materials may have a reduced weight as compared to the same structure formed using these other materials.
However, in some cases, a composite structure may not provide a desired level of electrical conductivity. For example, a composite structure may be unable to conduct the electrical energy induced in the composite structure by an electromagnetic event that occurs around the composite structure. The electromagnetic event may be, for example, a lightning strike. The electrical energy generated by the electromagnetic event may take the form of electrical currents and/or electromagnetic forces.
As one illustrative example, some currently available composite skin panels for the fuselage of an aircraft are unable to provide a desired number of conductive pathways for the electrical currents and/or electromagnetic forces generated when lightning contacts the fuselage of the aircraft. These electrical currents and/or electromagnetic forces try to find the path of least resistance. In some cases, a portion of the path of least resistance passes through a matrix in a composite skin panel where little conductive material is present. The electrical currents and/or electromagnetic forces cause undesired inconsistencies in the matrix as the electrical currents and/or electromagnetic forces travel along this pathway.
Further, these electrical currents and/or electromagnetic forces may affect the composite structure and/or other components in the aircraft in an undesired manner, while trying to find the path of least resistance. For example, the electrical currents and/or electromagnetic forces may cause the composite structure and/or other components in the aircraft to overheat beyond selected tolerances. The other components that may be affected include, for example, without limitation, the composite skin panel, wiring, hinges, electrical systems, and/or other suitable components in the aircraft. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.